User talk:DemonisAOH
Dear Airzel... Airzel, i´m sorry that i wasn´t yesterday so much in here... because yesterday was HOT!!!!! There was no wind at all so my room was a sauna then, and my computer was HOTTER!!!!!!! I was afraid that it will EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!! And today one of my friends from school comes to visit me so i will be gone for a while, okay??? See ya, don´t wanna be ya!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver 09:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) FYI Strikeflier is a he! not a she! Heres some links!!!!!!!!!! Airzel, heres some links which will help you understand Spore more... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4TZIPjQ5ro, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IW3KFNaEmew&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyPDYnv7Es8&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOomnqeFntw&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC88N2n9cgc&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcpkAEXR9ic&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hvm42mUrz5Q&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57tEnOkOec0&feature=related. I hope all these will work... The Dark Master 21:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Airzel!!!!!!!!!!! Chek my blog please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just check the blog... The Dark Master 19:27, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh Hi Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a kitten!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whatever... How ya doing??? The Dark Master 06:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 13:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Tasuki is not here... We can´t meet everyday you know? He lives a little further... How ya doing? Did those links help you understand spore more??? The Dark Master 13:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sad... :(): The game would be fun... We would do bakugans there!!! Theres already too much pokemon Spore!!!!!!!!!!!! Would you want a a link to a video called "Angry German Kid plays spore."????????? It´s funny ;)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, wait few minutes!!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 13:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ta-daaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! The Angry German kid plays spore!!!!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uQfdkgDVDc. I hope this works... The Dark Master 13:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) DANG!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plan B!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go to youtube and write (angry german kid plays spore). it should be the first!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 13:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! The video is HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 13:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Muu? The Dark Master 13:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) O...kay... Muu? The Dark Master 13:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Leave a message when your ready!!! The Dark Master 16:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Well whatever!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 17:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay!!!! I´m going there right away!!!!! The Dark Master 17:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oy, Airzel!!!!! Want to be my friend in here? Optional, no need to join!!!!! http://spyroroleplay1.wikia.com//wiki/Spyro_Role_Play_Wiki DELETING IS FUN, ISN'T IT ?!?!?!?! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) YODA MUST! "Clueless not is the earth of steel." Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii A.O.H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think my sister wants you to rise me like you sorta did to her... And help me understand more about bakugan, because i don`t watch the show... I only know that my favorite bakugab is Apollonier... His my guardian bakugan and his nickname is "Polo"... The Light Master 00:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i listened to Lateralus and i couldn't get the Lyrics. If i like a song, it's not only because of the music, but also because of the Lyrics. I listened to Lateralus more than ten times and i still don't get it. When i first heard In The End back in 2001 i got everything from the first time. But still, nice instrumentals. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 01:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) And still, nice instrumentals. Probably beause some of them sounded like Carousel. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 01:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Humanity IS Pathetic. That's why Vestals, Neathians and Gundalians exist. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 01:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) YESH HATRED it is what you LACK. omg rayne is awake O_O i am so surprised first, only if i can hurt you with a sewer gator XD. second, i know right. third, he wants you to call him Aome13 here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIII AIRZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!! We`re not practucally dead, but we now have only one computer on use and I´m in charge now!!! Tell me in which blog your`re in and i can came there too!!!!!!!! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????The Light Master 21:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) HI AGAIN AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nice talking to you again! Except my sister wants make something new to the Spyro role play wikia, so I`m gonna let her in charge! But fear not Airzel! I`LL BE BACK!!!! Terminator style!!!!!!!!The Light Master 21:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Back AGAIN Airzol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Few!!! It was a long project!!!! Thought it would take forever!!!! I Think i`m going to make my own blog into my page!(But later course it`s already 2 o`clock in the morning here!)Be sure to visit there with your friends when i`ve edited it!!! It`s going to be some sorta "random" blog i guess... So tired... My sis "Doesn`t like" the new nickname which i gave her when arriving in this wikia. You know, "pup". But don`t be afraid to use it!It`s funny to use, so be it! Good night Airzol and everyone else there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Hello" from Hyena-pup tooThe Light Master 23:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wrote your name accidently wrong!!!!! Airzel... NOT Airzol... SOOOOOORRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON`T EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The Light Master 23:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you Mister Airzol! I`ll never write your name wrong again! The Light Master 07:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ^ Spelled wrong----Created by anger.......with a touch of cheese..... 07:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ewwww thats sick because then you'd be eating people's s*** because its a "sewer" gator so yea that would make you one sick sonovab****. and to people who have the time to review this (Abce2) I CENSORED MYSELFso everythings ok don't delete me for making sure the little kiddies on this site dont see the actual words because i beliieve the kids are our future.......wait technikly(sp) i am a kid.....FORGIVE ME LORD I HAVE SINNED XD no....maybe a little.....OK FINE YOU BROKE ME YES IM HIGH xd oh how ya like my new signature? i can be nice but dont get on my bad side just ask airzel he knows why XD (talk) 13:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) rayne said call him i can be nice but dont get on my bad side just ask airzel he knows why XD (talk) 13:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had a day off and so did the sleeping-pup-upstairs. Ask her today if she is coming to the RPW course she is so excited about Spore... Even we`re not getting it lately...! AAAAAAAAAAAGH! my blog has lots of text in it! Thanks for visiting there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Light Master 08:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) OH...! NOW she is awake! morning for the sleepy-head-pup!!!!! The Light Master 08:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Dear Airzel... HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!! I´m having a day off today like ysterday, but i might come back later... Well have fun with my sis... she is one crazy dude... she doesn´t even know whats a combat pack so good luck teaching her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you need me sent a message to my sis so she will tell me if somebody needs me, understood? GOOD!!!!!!!!!!! BLAST OFF!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 09:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) From Aome13 to Airzel!!!!!!!! Hi Airzel!! need mocca? are you a coffee addic???? well i`m a fuit-juice and coke addic... Are you going/in my blog now??? I´m coming there too... The Light Master 17:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) AIRZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!!!!!!! My blog has already over 400 comments in it!!!!!!!!!!!!! how did this happen!!!!!!!???????????????? Anyway... should i make a new one? The Light Master 10:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) From Briana: Name:Briana (i hope last names aren't needed) (Note from sarah:NO THERE NOT XD)(note from briana:dont add these banter parenthases to my page please)(not from sarah:XD) Age:13 1/2 Description: Blonde Hair, Hazel colored eyes, Race:Neathian Back Story: moved to new vestroia to help the bakugans with her Subterra Linehalt. and temporarily lived on new vestroia until it was attacked by gundalia. she fled the planet and went straight to her home planet of Neathia to search for her cousin, Sarah, and her cousins boyfriend, Rayne.she has contacted them both and is now on the planet going to the castle. she liked Rayne before sarah "stole him" she always jokes saying YOU STOLE MY MAN Gaurdian Bakugan: Subterra Linehalt (MAIN) Subterra Ingram Subterra Lumagrowl Subterra Hawktor Personality:tries to find the best in everything. can be a bit mean depending on her mood. Hi HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How going? Kento who is little poor at English. HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I´m okay except i almost got in BD but Spinmasters security is so tight that i can´t register in... i got this far... http://www.bakugandimensions.com/app/website/register/step1 but still i cannot register... me sad now... I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 15:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) So after all, you planned it. Good. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 17:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) And yet i got crazy. Somehow. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 17:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I allready did. I'm drinking tea and listening to Chaykovski. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 17:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) And stop speculating. Please. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 18:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) At least i edit articles and get images. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 18:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) thanks for defending me I'm for everyone and against whoever hates someone. I ended this, and you will not shatter me again. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 18:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I have said it before. I am willing to DIE for Lady Sarah, and you are her new friend. I can't believe it took me getting blocked though. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'ATTACK,]] THEY HAVE MY STRIKEFLIER! 21:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm a new user, and I'd like to join your roleplay, plz....any spots open? sure new kid. I am currently blocked by myself, so you will have to talk to me here. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'''It seems that you are having trouble]] with these changes. 21:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Name: Jade Newmoon Attribute: Darkus Race: Neathian Age: 17 Title: Guitarist Dudette Hair: Yellow Eyes: Pink Guardian: Alpha Hydranoid Other Bakugan: Darkus Vernclaw, Darkus Volt Elezoid Alignment: Villainess That's the information... So you started watching YuGiOh! Abridged? WELCOME TO THE CLUB!!!! You're third here. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 02:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey there Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I´m gonna have a day off today so i´m not here but my sister might be here, but i don´t know... I might come here sooner or later, okay??? And are you gonna ever delete these messages??? Like i do... propably not... See ya, AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I`ve had a lot of days off lately! Tomb Raider is awsome. Specially when you know a cool cheat code to it... I`m finally getting my own computer in these times, since i`m moving far-away from my home to study... The Light Master 09:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) strike flier will eat my lumino dragonoid!!! your strike flier is evil Dang it! You Rick Rolled me. That wasn't suppost to happen. The Plot Twist is ruined. Oh well. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 00:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I rick rolled Abce2. I made a new banner check it out!!! AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 00:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Picture 150.png You think it's cool thanks!!!!!!!!! Well I said, OMG BAKUGAN EPISODE 10!!!!!!!!!! Then gave him this link, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 to this 80's star singing a corny song. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :...you do realize I never clicked that? >_> That's for confirming my idea, as I saw your previous discussion on Rick Rolling. Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 14:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) are you dating mad brawler25? he says you are but i don't belive him, are you? :There both male, aren't they...? e_o. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 15:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :WAIT.. I THOUGHT AIRZEL WAS A GIRL ABYSS SAID AIRZEL AND HYENA12 ARE SISTERS IM SO CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~MAD BRAWLER25 KOLE THE INSANE GUNDALIAN!! 17:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply: You did put it back. But, I didn't know you were told to put it back. Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]]I'm serious. ............. Hey Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!! If we are going to make a episode today, i might can´t be on it... because i have to do some stuff in Spyro Role Play wiki... with Aome... understood? OK!!!!!!!!!!!!! If your going to make an episode today and i don´t make in it say that "Meia" is in a small vacation in the beach!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIII AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? Yesterday here was a huge thunderstorm... and my computer acted like CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Airzel!!!!!!!!!!! Next time when you want to see me, leave a message to my talk page so i know you want to meet me... Okay? GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 14:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I saw you on BD Hey, its me, BrolyXMasterz, see ya! Digimaster1 (talk) 16:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 i want some one to see my wiki... hey i have this wiki called bakugan unreleased wiki,and i was wonderin if you wanted to try it for a few.First, http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GaiaDrago/Check_out_my_new_wiki!. And then you have to read this link.The homepage for it was messed up and called bakugan gundalian invaders wiki.My wiki is about unreleased bakugan. enjoy it if ya try! im gonna show you the EVIL lumino drago! (talk) 12:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) woops forgot to say something on last page! the link is,http://bakuganunreleased.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_gundalian_invaders_Wiki. No one? []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 21:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) BARODIUS STOOD UP! How should i know, you disabled Commenting. [].[[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 21:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Airzel!!! HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? I´m doing GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE BD!!!!!!!!! And i made a glitch yesterday there... I WALKED ON WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I`M JESUS!!!!!!!!!! No, i´m actually not... but i walked on water in BD, WEIRD!!!!!!!!!!!! I have already three wons!!! I´m getting better!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you in BD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 08:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) If you think your such a hotshot, then lets battle. Your Strikeflier versus my Alpha Hydranoid. The Best Darkus Brawler (talk) 18:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You think your better at brawling. Well well see about that! The Best Darkus Brawler (talk) 19:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIII AIRZEL!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? I´m doing GREAT And even better!!!!!!!!! My Quake Dragonoid is my strongest bakugan!!!!!!!! I love my Quake!!!!!!!!!!!! I have won some bakugans with my combo moves!!!!!! And my Viper Helios FINALLY has won somebody!!!!! My weakest bakugan is my Fencer... Because i don´t like to use him... SEE YOU IN BD!!!!!!!!!! All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 07:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey how long have you been a member of bakugan wikia i forgot how long i been hereWinxrainbowix (talk) 19:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) do you ever play BDWinxrainbowix (talk) 19:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I play it too is do fun Winxrainbowix (talk) 20:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) What makes you think she hate's meWinxrainbowix (talk) 20:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) which blog Winxrainbowix (talk) 20:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) what is your sreen name in BD mine is nikki34 Winxrainbowix (talk) 21:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) BadGeS :s Im not enjoying them!!! I hate them, although I'll give them a chance xD I'm still waiting the day when I'll can play dimensions Arzel are we gonna do an rp epsode? RayneHaos/ We woke up to find summer'd gone (talk) 20:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Why would I? Airzel, it looks like you are trying to get me to slow down so you can catch up. Well, I don't have to slow down. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 21:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Eh eh you know Bd how high ranked are you! oh? im not blocked yet?figured you would have blocked me by now GRR. IS IT SO WRONG TO LIKE BADGES??!?!?!!? Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 05:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Um... Hi AOH! This is Bakuhorma. I am on this wiki a lot, but I don't really edit. You may have heard about the Bakugan Teams wiki. Well I am inviting you to come to the wiki and join my team, All Star Brawlers! Please visit http://www.bakuganteams.wikia.com! I really hope you come and join us! Bye! Bakuhorma SHORTY? COULD A SHORTY DO THIS? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO CALL ME, A HALF-PINT-BEAN-SPROUT-MIDGET? IM STILL GROWING YOU BACKWATER DESERT IDIOTS! 16:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (just my sig) Hi! Hey, AoH! The members of the Bakugan Fan-Fiction Wiki have invited you to be a Haos Brawler in my new FanFic, Bakugan: Tin Warriors. If you would like to join, please make up a first and last name for your character. Then, choose a Guardian. It can be made-up, canon, anything! After you've made up your mind, leave the info in a comment here. I hope you can join! Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]]I'm serious. 04:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) roleplay Can i join the roleplay? Name: Darren Title: Dude Occupation: Pro Guitarist, Brawler Gender: Male Race: Neathian Age: 15 Hair: Light Brown Eyes: White Attribute: All Attributes Guardian Bakugan: Darkus Viper Rattleoid Dual-Vire-Ventus (talk) 22:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Isn't TC like a really good Brawler!??! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 13:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) What level is she? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 13:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I need new Bakugan. Would you like a free DNA Code? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 13:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Because I really don't like the Bakugan and it will be a hassle to train it. I have a Vilantor you can have, Lumagrowl you can have, and a JetKor, and a Clawsaurus. They didn't enter on my other account so I just got a reply from spinMaster saying that I can have a DNA Code for free. Also when you enter a DNA Code you get a free one. The Code I was gonna give you was an Akwimos Code. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 13:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I will give you the codes and I promise I didn't enter them yet. Wut is you're email? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 14:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ok. I will send them tomorrow because I am on vacation and I am visiting home tomorrow to grab my bike and stuff. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 14:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Momma Rogue - You know the one I am so out of my normal environment here, but thought I would say hello and see if I am doing this right. I think you left a message for me? Take care babe - beat ya' later! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 15:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) How old is TCtheRouge. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 21:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Cuz she called you babe. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 21:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) That's kinda creepy. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 21:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Meanie. Well would can you make a new story on RPW, I'm bored. Abce2 is leaving on the 27th. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 21:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Abce2 is leaving. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 21:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) "Personal Reasons" So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 21:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I know why. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 21:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Same. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 21:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC)